Steven Universe Kidnapped
by EmthelRackem
Summary: When Jasper Peridot and the mysterious gem Sunstone kidnap Steven, wanting to take him to home world, how will he escape? With Garnet in peices, and the other gems still on earth, who can Steven turn to for help?
1. Chapter 1

Steven opened his eyes and yawned. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst weren't there so he ran out the door to the Big Donut. He ordered a chocolate donut with ice cream and walked back to the house. He opened the door and saw Garnet stepping out of her room. She waved at him before walking out of the door again.

"Hey Garnet! Look at this!" Steven called. She looked back briefly and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked. Steven smiled wider and held out his donut like a trophy.

"I bought a donut!" Garnet laughed and rubbed his head.

"Wonderful. Now I have to check something. Stay here okay?" Steven reply was cut off as a tremor rocked the house. Steven looked out the window, while Garnet flung open the door. A tall muscular gem stood on the beach

"Jasper." Garnet breathed before running down the pier. Steven followed, although he was cautious. Jasper saw them and laughed.

"Rose Quartz. How lovely." She smiled and charged. Garnet stopped her and sand rose up around them. Steven shielded himself, hoping he wouldn't get hurt.

"Garnet!" He called. The sand cleared for a second and he saw two Garnet's wrestling each other. Steven was confused. He ran back up to the house but was stopped but a green gem. Peridot loomed over him and picked him up by the shirt. He struggled briefly, but stopped. Jasper was bearing down on Garnet, even though she was struggling. Peridot laughed, her shrill voice carrying over the sand.

"Got Rose!" She called. Jasper smiled and Garnet grimaced. Jasper got off her and walked up to where Steven was. She held him up like a trophy.

"Homeworld! You've got your rose!" She said before knocking Steven unconscious. The last thing he heard was Garnet screaming his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven rubbed his head. It hurt. A lot. He was in a small cell, with a yellow wall on one side. He stepped through the door easily, immune to the technology. He found Ruby and Sapphire only two cells down, on opposite ends of the hallway.

"Steven!" They screamed in unison. He wanted to hug them both and bring them together. But he couldn't. Jasper appeared down the hallway and spotted him.

"How did you get out Rose?" Steven flinched at his mother's name.

"I'm not Rose." He whispered softly. Jasper looked like she had been slapped.

"What? But you have her gem! How?" Steven glanced sideways at Ruby and Sapphire for support.

"She's my mum. I'm part human." He said slowly. Sapphire gasped.

"This is not going to end well. Steven no. Steven." Steven looked at her and then at Ruby, who was pacing around her cell. Jasper walked over to Steven, who walked backwards. He turned and ran down the hallway, ducking back into his cell. Jasper came up and peered down at him.

"How did you do that?" She asked slowly. Steven shrugged.

"Magic." He whispered. Jasper looked infuriated. Peridot came up behind him, with another gem. The other gem was tall, but not as tall as Garnet. She had long yellow hair and her gem was on her back. She was wearing a top and shorts, and her skin was normal colour except it was tinged yellow.

"Peridot. Sunstone." Jasper said, nodding as they came over. The mysterious gem, Sunstone, gazed down at Steven.

"If we're going to get him to home world, we need him to have food. Silly humans and their needs." Sunstone shook her head and Peridot took notes.

"We could give him the collar and send him back down for supplies." She said, nodding at Steven. He had his eyes down. Something clasped around his neck and he flinched. It was cool, and was obviously made of some strong material. He heard Sapphire gasp again and Ruby scream his name. Jasper banged on their cell doors.

"Should we bring those two down too? We can control Steven from here and we know they won't do anything with him under our control." Reflexively Steven took out his shield. He retraced it slowly. The three gems walked away, muttering in low voices. Steven attempted to leave his cell, and found it was more tiring than before and felt like walking through quicksand.

"Steven! Oh no the collar. No!" Sapphire, who was usually contained when it came to emotion, looked like she had been to hell and back. Ruby was pacing around.

"I'm fine." Steven reassured them. He looked around at the walls and sighed.

"Why do they want me?" He asked quietly. Ruby murmured something, but Steven didn't hear her. Sapphire took a breath.

"They want your mum Steven. And now they know you're half human they'll want to know how this happened. Oh Steven." He felt his heart wrench with sadness but he stood his ground. Jasper turned the corner again and sighed in irritation.

"Out again Steven." She said the word like a bad taste. Steven flinched, but stayed there. He sat down, hugging his knees to his chest. A pinkish bubble appeared around him. His bubble shield. Jasper banged on the shield a couple of times, then stopped.

"Steven, open this thing right now." Jasper said between gritted teeth. Steven shook his head. Jasper laughed.

"Open this now." She demanded, but Steven just shook his head again. Jasper grimaced and took out a remote control. She pressed a button, and Steven felt a small shock. He yelped in surprise and the bubble faltered. Both Ruby and Sapphire stopped what they were doing. Steven looked around, and then back at the collar. He tugged at it for a second. Before another shock rocked his body. He stopped tugging and looked up at Jasper, who was smiling. Steven wiped the back of his sleeve against his nose and stood up, facing her defiantly. Jasper just smiled wider and grabbed his hand.

"You're going back to earth for awhile okay?" She said leading him away to a door. He walked with confidence, but was scared inside. He stumbled a bit and fell. Jasper didn't even try to help him, just waited impatiently. They turned a corner and saw Peridot with a big escape pod.

"Ready?" She asked pushing Steven into the contraption. He nodded slowly before being flung out back to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven was flung back to earth, and hit the beach with a loud SMACK. Pearl and Amethyst came running, worry etched on their features. Steven stepped out of the escape pod. Jasper was right behind him. When the gems saw him they made a strangled sound.

"Steven!" Amethyst called. He looked up and ran to her. Pearl hugged him so hard he thought he was going to be squashed. Jasper plucked him from her grasp.

"Now. If Steven is going to survive the trip to Homeworld, he's going to need food." She said, looking around at the beach. "Where do we get this?" Pearl looked like she wanted to stab Jasper, but she held back. Amethyst slowly took out her whip and took Steven's hand.

"It's this way." She muttered. They walked over to the Big Donut, and Steven stepped inside.

"Hey Lars and Sadie." He said, trying to look normal. Jasper had stayed outside with Pearl, but Amethyst had come into the store. Sadie noticed that Amethyst looked on edge.

"I'm guessing you're going to need some donuts. Right?" Steven laughed a bit.

"I'm going to need every donut you have." He said. Lars looked over at him.

"Hey Steven. What's with the other gem outside?" Steven turned around to see Jasper peering at him intently. He sighed and Lars snickered.

"Four sisters. Very tricky." Steven sighed again.

"They're not my sisters. I've told you that. Can I have my donuts please?" Steven was getting impatient and so was Jasper. She stormed into the Big Donut.

"Give me the human food now." She said. Lars wilted under her gaze, and handed over some donuts. Steven sighed and walked out. He went to the fry store and saw Garnet in a heated argument with Peedee.

"I told you! Steven hasn't come here today!" Steven saw Garnet, and ran to her, bumping into her leg. Garnet looked down.

"Oh Steven." She said bending down to pick him up. He buried his face in her leg.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't good enough." He whispered. Garnet laughed.

"You weren't expected to be that good. Anyway. It's fine." Steven laughed a little, before Jasper came over and pried them apart.

"No more happy sappy. Traitors. Where's Peridot?" Garnet smiled.

"I 'lost' her." Jasper glanced around and shook his head.

"Whatever. What else will 'Steven' need." Steven thought for a second.

"I know. C'mon to my home." He led Jasper to the temple and her eyes widened when she came in.

"Hmm…this is better than my Homeworld house. For now. When you I take you back then I'll be doubly promoted, and get a wonderful house for relaxation." Pearl and Amethyst stiffened.

"You're taking Steven back to Homeworld?" Pearl asked softly. Garnet gathered them both into the corner of the room, where a murmured conversation happened. Steven picked up his backpack and stuffed somethings inside. He glanced at Jasper, who was lying lazily on the couch, and ran out the door.

 **A.N.**

 **Thanks for the support guys, I'm trying to write more. Just saying that it might be a bit bad since this is my first…**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven ran around the side of the house, and hid under the pier.

"Steven come back here you little runt." Came Jasper's voice. He felt a shock but remained silent. Another shock and he heard Garnet's voice.

"Stop it!" She yelled at her. Jasper dropped the remote as Amethyst tackled her, and Pearl threw it into the ocean. Jasper broke free of them and ran at Garnet, who fought her off. Steven looked around for something to do. Something grabbed him from behind, and pulled him deeper into the darkness. He struggled for a second but stopped as Jasper glanced under the pier. She looked back at Garnet and fought against her for a while. Steven tried to look at who, or **wAhat,** was holding him. He couldn't quite see. The gems fight moved back up to the temple. Steven let out a breath and tried once again to see who was holding him.

"Sunstone?" He asked softly. The gem smiled.

"Shh…Steven. It's okay now." She said rubbing his head affectionately. "I don't like Jasper either." Steven looked around, his eyes scared. He attempted to scramble up, but Sunstone held him down. She took a small double-sided knife out of her gem.

"Sunstone…why are you-" he was cut off as Sunstone shook her head.

"I can't let Jasper have another trophy. Especially if it's so cute." With her free hand she squeezed his cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just come with me to wait it out." She pulled Steven deeper into the black.

"But Sunstone-" he protested. She held him closer and pulled him back against a rock. Slowly she tied him up against a rock. Steven tried to protest but was shushed. Sunstone inspected her work, then sighed. She undid the ropes and just tied Steven's foot to a wooden branch.

"I'm going to tell Jasper I saw you run to the city okay?" She said before walking off. Steven picked up his backpack and sighed.

Why is this all happening to me. He thought silently. He unwrapped the donuts and ate one, before falling to sleep.

AU

i'm writing a crossover between gravity falls and Steven universe. It's not posted yet though.


	5. Chapter 5

He awoke to the sound of cracking. The branch he was tied to was bending slightly. Steven wasn't even touching it. It snapped, the sound deafening in the silence. Sunstone crawled over.

"Steven." She hissed. "What did you do?" Steven held his hands in surrender.

"I didn't touch it. I swear!" Sunstone sighed.

"Okay. Here. Keep warm." She threw him a blanket. "Jasper is still here and she's looking for you. You may not be able to go back for a while…" she stopped as another voice floated down from above them.

"Steven! Steven! Oh Steven. Where are you?" It was Pearl. Steven opened his mouth to reply, but Sunstone held up her hand. Steven closed his mouth, not daring to make a sound. Pearl cried out again.

"Oh shush!" Jasper said, stamping her foot. "I'm tired of this wretched planet. I'm going back to the ship." Jasper stormed off, and Steven sighed in relief. Sunstone crept out of the hole and bumped into Garnet.

"I know where Steven is. Give him back." She hissed. Sunstone pointed under the pier and Garnet crawled under. She hugged Steven.

"Steven. You are in so much trouble! But your not. Oh Steven." He hugged her back, thankful to finally have someone he knew to talk to.

"I'm okay. Just shaken." He whispered. Pearl and Amethyst came down a second later.

"Dude. Thought they were going to wreck you." Amethyst whispered.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded. Sunstone stood at the entrance.

"I'm not a bad gem. I mean look at Steven. He's so cute." Garnet glared at her, wanting to kill with her looks. Steven glanced around again.

"Jasper?" He whispered. A sharp metal blade poked through Steven's chest and he doubled over. He let out a long sigh before everything went black.


End file.
